Usuario discusión:Benfutbol10
Hola Benfutbol10. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a ICarly Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guías que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos consejos al comenzar un wiki que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "usuarios de Wikia" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un futuro próspero! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz Oye He visto que dejaste la wiki y quiero adoptarla,me das los poderes de admistrador y burocrata?¡¡¡I gonna show you!!! 18:36 22 feb 2010 (UTC) hola puedo tambien serlo Ben alien supremo 001 20:52 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Burócrata Saludos Benfutbol10, vengo aquí para saber tu opinión sobre tu actividad en este wiki. Veo que has tomado acciones un poco irresponsables al dar flag de administrador a un usuario del cual, no ha editado mucho y según mi perspectiva de usuario, tú no tienes ya ningúna responsabilidad en el wiki y todo labor debería ser responsabilidad por el momento de la actual administradora Sany22, la cual adoptó el wiki por tu inactividad. No he removido tu cargo de burócrata ya que estas activo en Wikia y no lo removeré hasta que estes conciente de ello. Estoy deacuerdo de que tú fuiste el creador del wiki y que tienes el derecho de dar flags a quien tu creas correspondiente ya que tú eres quien tiene el flag de burócrata. Pero ahora que hay una "comunidad" te recomiendo que consultes con la administradora y no tomes desiciones solo por tu cuenta. La pregúnta es, seguirás editando en el wiki ya sea en un periodo relativamente corto o seguirás con tus planes externos, para que en dado caso te remueva el cargo de burócrata y pueda concederselo a Sany22, la cual adoptó el wiki. Espero tu respuesta, disculpa la molestia.--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 01:35 23 jun 2011 (UTC) :Vale pues, hombre. Lo mejor es consultar a Sany22 ahora :). Saludos--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 21:05 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola, mucho gusto. Queria prentar una duda, como yo no se mucho de Wikias. Cuando me habisaste que nombrabas a Friomaximo Administrador significa que yo no soy mas administradora? Solo es una duda. Y en cuanto a los errores de ortografia, estaba arreglandolos de a poco, es que cuesta cuando soy la unica que contribuye con esta wikia. De todas formas siguire ayuandando. Era solo esa pregunta. Gracias. hola hola giovi yo tambien puedo hacerlo mira eh creado 2 articulos y yo siempre me conecto Ben alien supremo 001 01:48 24 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Se puede revertir malas ediciones en la página principal? Hola, yo no hablo mucho español, pero me di cuenta de la página de inicioquedódestrozado. He utilizado un sitio de traducción y tiene una gran cantidad de malas palabras. ¿Cree que usted podría volver? Gracias. (Oh, yo estoy usando un sitio de traducción en estos momentos) Toadette I am Team Toadette and my teeth hurt! Wanna know why? then Talk to me! 22:24 6 feb 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much! [[User:Benfutbol10|'Giovi']] (Discusión) 22:26 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Administrador Me gustaria ser administrador , tengo pocas ediciones pero hay uno que tiene menos , puedo poner fotos , arreglar faltas de ortorgrafia , bueno que si puedo ser administrador Kiwi11 algo ke decir 21:28 21 feb 2012 (UTC) :Ya no soy administrador. Podés contactar a los otros viendo . [[User:Benfutbol10|'Giovi']] (Discusión) 22:27 21 feb 2012 (UTC)